Fiber optic connectors are used to terminate ends of fiber optic cables for mating with complementary connectors or other communications components. A cable often is secured within a connector by an epoxy which usually must be cured by heating in an oven or the like.
A fiber optic cable conventionally includes an outer covering, such as of plastic material, one or more inner optical fibers each surrounded by its own cladding, such as of plastic material, and a longitudinal strength system, such as fine fibers extending lengthwise inside the outer covering and around the cladded fibers.
In terminating such a fiber optic cable within a connector, normally the outer covering and the strength system are cut away, and a length of the fiber(s) is stripped of its cladding. The cable, with the exposed fiber, then is secured within the connector by epoxy which must be heat cured.
Various problems are encountered during these assembly and heat curing processes. For instance, the exposed optical fiber is very tiny and brittle and often is broken when the connector is inserted into the curing oven. For efficiency purposes, it is desirable not to continuously heat the oven when a connector is not disposed therein for curing. In addition, heating for an undue length of time is not desirable because it may damage components of the connector. Uniform distribution of heat, particularly about the optical fiber, is desirable but heretofore has not been achieved.
All of these problems have been solved by the invention herein by providing a protective sheath removably positionable on the connector to surround the exposed fiber. The sheath protects the fiber from contact by extraneous objects during insertion into the heating oven. The sheath is heat conductive to more uniformly distribute heat from the oven to the surrounded components of the connector, including the fiber. The oven can be provided with a heating cycle which is initiated by the sheath after actuating a sensor operatively coupled to the oven heater.